


The perks of having an Italian neighbor

by ShakeThatCorgiButt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCorgiButt/pseuds/ShakeThatCorgiButt
Summary: AU. Different one-shots involving Ludwig and Felicia(Nyo!Italy).





	1. Lasagna

This was not how Ludwig had planned to spend his evening. He wasn't even quite sure how he had ended up like this.

After a long day at work, he decided he would take a relaxing bath.

He filled the tub with water, grabbed a beer from the refigerator, and sat down in the tub.   
The water felt good on his sore muscles. He let out a small sigh, closed his eyes, and leaned his head against the edge of the tub.

In the blink of an eye, the door burst open, and in came Felicia.

Before Ludwig had time to react, she had already managed to throw off her clothes and jump in the tub.

”Wh-” he spluttered. His back suddenly straight.

Water splashed onto the floor. His beer, that he had placed on said floor next to the tub, fell over. Spilling all of its content.

”Luddy! I made you some food!” Felicia beamed at him, sitting on his legs. In her hands she presented a plastic container.   
She was also stark naked.

Ludwig's brain could not comprehend enough to give her a proper response.

”Fel- Feli-” he spluttered. His eyes suddenly wandering to her breasts. The room suddenly got a whole lot warmer. He felt his face turn a nice shade of tomato red.

”I wanted to thank you! It was really nice of you to help me the other day!”   
She payed his wandering eyes no mind. Instead she opened the plastic container, and threw the lid on the floor.  
”Do you like pasta?! I made lasagna! It's a family recipe!” she smiled excitedly at him. Presenting the food in the container to him.

He turned his eyes back to her face, and then to the food. “I- uh...” he swallowed, and tried again. “Yes.” his brain seemed to finally start functioning again. “I do.”  
Suddenly, he realized the situation he was currently in. Feeling his temper rise he raised his voice. “You can't just come burst-”

Felicia hurredly shoved a fork of lasagna into his mouth.

“You-” more lasagna was used to shut him up. Thankfully, he didn't trash around. He was still too embarrased to do anything drastic.

The scenario repeated itself over a few times. Everytime Ludwig tried to get a word in, Felicia would fork more food into his mouth.

Ludwig felt he had two choices, he could either, possibly, choke in an attempt to get his point across, or he could calm down and eat the, very delicious, lasagna. He chose the latter.

Felicia immediately noticed him calming down, and slowed down. She had been quite nervous there for a minute. She had not planned on her neighbor having a temper; she would have to take that into account when planning future seduction attempts. They'd only met yesterday, so there was still much, or rather everything, to learn about Ludwig. But Felicia always got what she wanted in the end. And, she had her eyes set on her new neighbor.

She shifted slighly, and scooted higher up on his legs. “Do you like it?” she asked in a soft, slightly seductive voice. She let him swallow his food, and waited for an answer.

Ludwig licked his lips. Her climbing closer had made blood rush to his groin. Not that it made his face any less red. If anything, it was probably possible to fry an egg on his forehead now. He felt he might just die from the embarrassment. “Yes.” he finally answered. His voice more hoarse than he'd like.

He had not expected a lapful of italian neighbor when he had tapped his bath. Especially not a naked one. In fact, he could not find any rational reason to why he would end up with said italian neighbor in his lap at all. They had only met just yesterday; She had been struggling with a large box, and he had offered to carry it to her apartment, as they lived in the same building.  
She had thanked him with a a hug, and a kiss to each cheek. That was it. He was surprised she even knew what apartment he lived in.

Yet, here they were.

“I'm glad you like it! I made it just for you!” she moved her face closer to his. “You were so nice yesterday. That box was so heavy!” their noses almost touching.

Ludwig felt their breaths mingling and felt he could, once again, not operate his body.

“So, thank you.” Felicia kissed his right cheek softly, and lingered for a few seconds. She then moved back, stood up, and stepped out of the tub. She put down the container, and what was left of the lasagna, on top of the washing machine placed almost right next to the bath tub. “I'll leave the rest for you.” she then bent over and picked up her dress from the floor, making sure to give Ludwig a proper view.

Ludwig found himself unable to do anything but stare. Was thir girl even for real?

She put on her dress. Still dripping wet. Right before she exited the room, she turned around, winked, and blew him a kiss.   
Then she was gone, all that remained was lasagna, and a wet trail of footprints.

Ludwig let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. He buried his face in his hands for a few seconds, only to turn his eyes back to the bathroom door, disbelievingly. He finally relaxed his back and slumped against the tub. His neighbor was crazy. And very sexy. But totally crazy.  
He looked down at his groin, where his erection was still painfully making itself known.

A cold shower was next on the agenda. Then he'd finish the lasagna. It really was very delicious.

 


	2. Frosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig has a plan.

The entire apartment smelled wonderfully. Sweet and chocolatey.  
As Felicia entered through the door, she could feel her mouth watering. "Luddy?" she called out.  
Instead of waiting for an answer, she just walked straight to the kitchen. She hoped terribly there would be something sweet for her.

Ludwig turned around to face her just as she entered the kitchen. Felicia noted he looked very cute wearing the pink apron she got him. Her eyes soon caught sight of the cake. It was a nice big one, covered in chocolate frosting. Ludwig had spent the entire evening baking a cake, it seemed. 

"Hello, Felicia." he greeted her. The kitchen showed no sign of any baking having been done. It was immaculately clean. Had it not been for the cake on the counter, and the smell, one would not be able to tell. 

Felicia skipped the few steps between her and Ludwig, embracing him in a hug. "I missed you."  
He smiled, and his cheeks turned slightly pink as he put his arms around her. "I missed you too." Ludwig placed a gentle kiss on her head. He really did long for for her.

Abruptly, she left the embrace. She suddenly remembered the cake. "Luddy, the cake looks delicious!"  
He looked bewildered for a second, completely caught in the moment. "Ah," Ludwig realized she meant the cake. He turned around to the kitchen counter. "It's Gilbert's birthday tomorrow." 

Felicia felt a pang of dissapointment and pouted. She really did want some cake. At least she could have some tomorrow... 

Ludwig reached up and opened one of the kitchen cupboards. He grabbed a big plastic cover, and placed it over the cake. He paid her pouting no mind.

Felicia suddenly noticed there was a bowl on the counter. She had not seen it before, Ludwigs body must have hidden it from her view. It looked like there was something in it.  
She leaned forward slightly, peering into the bowl. Chocolate frosting! There was chocolate frosting in the bowl!  
Felicia quickly stuck a finger in in it, generously coating her digit in frosting. Ludwig was such a good baker, she could not wait to try-,  
Before her finger could reach her mouth, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"No." Ludwig's voice was surprisingly demanding.  
Before she had time to protest, Ludwig proceeded to bring her finger to his own mouth. As he did this, he made sure to look her straight in the eyes. His orbs twinkled with mischief.  
Felicia instead felt her cheeks heating up. This was a side of Ludwig she had not yet experienced. It excited her, in more ways than one.

He took a step forward to gently guide her backwards. In one hand he had the bowl of frosting; the other settled on her lower back.  
Ludwig kept pushing her backwards until the kitchen table finally stopped them Their bodies flush against one another.  
He discarded the bowl on the table, and embraced Felicia again. "Felicia," he murmured while nuzzling her neck. "I long for you." Ludwig squeezed her slightly harder.

Felicia felt herself practically melting in his arms. "Luddy!" she giggled. She took his face in her hands, bringing him closer for a kiss.

Ludwig tried to settle for a quick kiss, but Felicia prolonged the kiss. Ludwig tasted like chocolate; She wanted to sample it.  
Their tongues entwined and Ludwig couldn't help but moan. Almost everything about Felicia turned him on. The way she walked, the way she kissed, and how he could feel her smile even as they were making out, made his head swim.  
He grabbed her by her hips, and lifted her onto the table. She made a surprised squeak. Ludwig chuckled softly. Today he would show her he could be in command; this moment was not so much a spur of the moment as one might think. He knew she'd be home around this hour, and he had a plan.

The look Ludwig gave Felicia was not one she had seen one him before. He looked demanding, teasing, yet his eyes showed arousal. She decided she definitely liked this new side of her boyfriend.

Two fingers covered in frosting was brought up to Felicias face. She looked him in the eyes as she started licking the chocolate. She licked his fingers slowly, and he watched her intently.  
When the fingers were licked clean, he quickly coated them in frosting once again.  
This time she leaned forward and brought the fingers into her mouth. She started sucking them slowly, making sure to use her tongue to swirl the digits. All while keeping eye contact.  
Ludwig let out a groan. His pants were getting uncomfortably tight. How could she look so innocent and racy at the same time? He wanted nothing more than to take here there and now; But he had a plan. Felicia usually got what she wanted, but today Ludwig would be the one in charge. His girlfriend was in for a surprise.  
He used his free hand to push their hips together. Felicia let go of his fingers and released a small moan. Ludwig used this moment to grab a handful of her hair. He then attacked her neck with kisses.

Felicia loved the attention she was given. Ludwig was usually not the aggressive one when it came to bedroom activities. Mostly letting her be in charge of what to do, and when. But today, he finally seemed to take control. It turned her on immensly.  
She allowed him to gently pull her neck back, exposing it completely to him. As he kept placing wet kisses along her exposed flesh, she moaned encouragingly.

Felicia suddenly had an idea. One that would make sure Ludwig would kiss her all over. She fumbled with one hand to reach the bowl. It was surprisinlgy difficult doing so without being able to see where it was.After clumsily dragging her hand along the table back and forth she finally found it, and stuck a few fingers into it. Felicia then brought up the fingers to the side of her neck Ludwig wasn't paying attention to, and smeared the frosting onto herself.  
Her plan worked.  
Ludwig quickly went to work on the frosting. Sucking and nipping at her flesh.  
So, she smeared more frosting across her exposed skin, drawing a trail down to her collarbone, and even further down to her cleavage. Unfortunately, her dress stopped her from covering any more of her breasts in frosting. This had to be fixed. Now. Preferably without disturbing Ludwig.

With Ludwig still working his mouth on her, Felicia tried to squirm her shoulders out of the spagetti straps of her dress. It was not quite as easy as she had hoped.  
Ludwig, clearly noticing her struggles, stopped what he was doing, grabbed the straps, and pulled the top of her dress down, Completely exposing her breasts. Felicia gasped in surprise. Oh, Ludwig just kept surprising her tonight. She wanted more.  
Without further ado he went to work on her collarbone, lapping and kissing the sweet chocolate off her skin. His hand went up to squeeze her breast. He heard Felicia panting softly as he worked his mouth down to her other breast.  
Ludwig kissed the soft skin gently. His other hand kept on squeezing her softly, as he lapped around her areola, before finally placing his lips around her nipple.  
Felicia let out a mix between a whine and a moan. She felt so hot all over. Ludwig had never before made her as aroused as this.  
She squirmed, the heat in her groin had made her very swollen and wet, making the table slightly uncomfortable. "Ludwig!" it was a demand, rather than a lustful plea.  
All Felicia got in return was a teasing "mm...?". 

She pouted. She was intent on getting her way. If there was something Felicia knew, it was how to make people do what she wanted. "Please, Ludwig." this time she added a hint of desperation. "I want you, Ludwig."

Ludwig gave her nipple a last kiss. Instead he moved up to kiss her lips once. "Lay down for me?" he murmed and nuzzled her hair.  
Felicia smiled. Sighing softly, she let herself get eased down onto her back. She was victorious.  
His hands went to explore her body, tracing down from her neck, to her breasts, stomache, and eventually down to her thighs.

What she expected, was for him to unbutton his pants, and take her right on the table. It was what she longed for. What she wanted.  
Instead, he dissapeared from above her. "Lud-?!" she squeaked as he suddenly grabbed her by her hips, to drag her lower part to the edge of the table. The skirt of her dress rode up, exposing her completely. She was not wearing any underwear; she rarely did around Ludwig. It drove him mad with lust.  
Ludwig got down on his knees and started kissing the insides of her thigh. Trailing wet kisses towards her swollen sex.  
That was the moment Felicia realized Ludwig had something entirely different in store for her. 

He licked his lips, trying to moisten his lips, as he hovered infront of her... Honeycomb, her flower, her pool of moisture. God, those guides had used many embarrasing words for the female genitals. Ludwig flushed in anticipation of what he was going to do; what he had planned for all along.  
For days now, he had read guides on how to pleasure women orally. After analyzing them all, he had made a mental checklist of what to do; there were certain things all guides had agreed on, and thus that must mean they are the most important part of performing cunnilungus. Now, he was finally ready to put his knowledge to the test. 

Ludwig pressed a kiss on her sex, before giving a few experimental licks. He made a mental note to avoid going straight for the clitoris; all guides had adviced against it. Instead he decided to begin at the area around it. Teasing her with his tongue, and sometimes ever so slightly nipping her with his lips. Felicia seemed to appreciate it. Her soft pants egged him on.  
Moving down, he kept working his tongue in different patterns and motions, all to see what kind of reaction he could get out of her. Whenever she moaned or whined, he would make sure to repeat his actions.

Felicia felt hot all over. Her body tingled all over. Oh, Ludwig was doing a fine job. This was even better than pasta in bed. Better than gelato in bed. And those happened to be some of Felicias favourite things.  
She felt herself release a gasp when he started teasing her entrance. His tongue never completely entering her, instead just circling her hole and every so slightly tasting her with the tip.  
If she had known Ludwig had such a talented tongue, she would have made him do this much earlier. Next time they would have to do it on a bed, though. Or maybe the sofa. The table was an unexpected, quite sexy, and odd-for-Ludwig-spur-of-the-moment surprise, but it was not as comfortable as Felicia would've wanted.  
Ludwig decided to move his attention upwards and Felicia couldn't help but getting louder, and louder. When he finally reached her clitoris, she was so sensitive she didn't quite know what to do with herself. Her hands gripped his hair, in an attempt to control herself.

The clitoris, according to the guides, was to be handled with care. It was sensitive, and comparable to when giving a blow job, one should not just start sucking like crazy. As it may not be very pleasurable.  
Therefore, Ludwig made sure to proceed with caution. He used only his tongue to begin with, painting lazy strokes, before putting more force into it. Felicia very much seemed to appreciate it; he wasn't sure she had ever been with loud with him, and she could be very loud.  
He brought up his hand to assist him, using two fingers to gently pull up the hood, giving him better access. His tongue continued its work. Her hands tightened their grip.

It had been building up inside of her for some time now, but it was suddenly getting closer with crazy speed. The tingles got more tingly. The hotness somehow grew hotter.  
When he eventually started sucking on her nub, she knew she wouldn't last much longer. "More! More!" she gasped at him. Her breathing ragged and uncontrolled.  
He kept working on her, until she finally came with a gasp. Waves of pleasure rippled through her body, while stars danced in her vision. The tingles and the heat surfed the waves over and over and she rode out her orgasm as Ludwig lazily drew the last few strokes with his tongue.

Ludwig's tongue ached, his knees ached, his neck ached, and his scalp was sore. Though the sore scalp was more of a turn-on. But he would save that fact for another time. Despite the aches, he felt any pain was worth the reaction he from hir girlfriend. To make her keen in pleasure gave Ludwig a sense of empowerment. Almost a sense of pride. Especially considering his research had been a success.  
Ludwig rose from his kneeling position. Her arms were completely limp by her sides. He watched her intently; she just laid there, breathing heavily. Her hair splayed around her like a gloria. She was breathtaking. Beautiful. 

Ludwig leaned over her, whispering a soft "Felicia?".  
Suddenly, her hands grabbed him by his hair. Ludwig yelped as he was grabbed down for a kiss.  
This was definitely something they would have to do again.

 

\---

Gilbert sighed. Today had been a long day. He was more than ready to just collapse on his bead. But, he could not. Why? Because his brother and his little Italian girlfriend were totally doing it in the kitchen. The kitchen Gilbert had to walk through in order to get to his room. So unawesome.

Had Gilbert been a less considerate brother, he might've just walked right in there; but Gilbert was a nice brother, an awesome brother even. At least sometimes. And, when his brother was getting laid, Gilbert just happened to be the better kind.

So, Gilbert sits down against wall, and does what any good brother would do. He waits.  
And, he tweets about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one-shots does not follow any timeline. I'm going to jump forward and backwards a whole lot.
> 
> So this took way longer to write than I expected. And it became way longer too.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, and the comment! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> I'm still very new to writing(as you can probably tell), and English is my second language. If you see something that looks completely wrong language wise, please feel free to point it out to me.
> 
> I have a few one-shots planned, and I'm planning for most of them to be of sexual nature.   
> They might not be posted regularly, as I'm pretty busy with work some weeks. But hopefully I'll have the next one up pretty soon!
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this!


End file.
